Kencan Super Buta
by Fvvn
Summary: Keduanya dipertemukan di bawah naungan atap, Rambo; Restoran Jomblo.


Lelaki berambut madu ditemukan nongkrong sendirian di salah satu sudut rumah makan. Melirik ke sudut dinding tempat sebuah plakat bergantung, bertuliskan;

 **Rambo, Restoran Jomblo**.

Iya—jomblo, matanya memang tidak salah lihat. Setiap meja disekat tiga arah seperti bilik warnet. Tapi tetap ada ruang yang cukup untuk bergerak. Sekat di samping kiri berbentuk LCD, tidak tahu apakah itu televisi atau hanya kaca hitam. Suasana cukup nyaman karena temperatur normal, dan alunan musik jazz sebagai latar. Hiroto bergumam cemas diam-diam. Berkeringat. Tidak, ia tidak gelisah karena menempati restoran yang salah. Hiroto tahu persis bahwa restoran yang disinggahinya saat ini memiliki konsep untuk membahagiakan orang-orang yang ingin makan di luar tapi tidak punya teman kencan.

Hiroto gelisah karena ini kali pertama ia masuk ke restoran yang digadang-gadang sebagai kontak jodoh siluman. Siluman karena tidak terang-terangan, tapi memang ada fungsi tersendiri untuk menggaet pasangan di tempat ini.

Berbekal informasi yang didapat dari Terasaka, Hiroto yang baru saja patah hati diputus sepihak oleh pacarnya dari kelas A—pacar terakhirnya—pun mencoba untuk mengganti suasana di restoran ini.

Gigi gemeletuk, kaki ngangkang di bawah meja, pipi berpangku pada telapak tangan, sedang jemari lainnya mengetuk permukaan meja. Hiroto yang tidak sabaran masih dalam posisi menunggu pelayan datang. Napasnya kembali berhembus cemas.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu. Pesanannya?"

Lamunan Hiroto lantas buyar. Pelayan yang dinanti menunjukkan barisan gigi. Hiroto menatap daftar menu yang sedang promosi, memilih kuliner khas India sebagai santapannya.

"Kari saja. Dan es lemon teh."

Pelayan mencatat pesanan, dan Hiroto kembali sendirian. Ia lalu berpikir, metode macam apa yang akan digunakan oleh restoran ini untuk 'membahagiakannya'. Penasaran. Terasaka tak memberi info lebih, sekadar _'Datang saja! Katanya jomblo-jomblo menyedihkan sepertimu banyak yang dapat kenalan sepulang dari sana'._ Ya, walaupun jomblo punya klasifikasi tersendiri—ada yang bahagia, ada yang tidak. Tapi Terasaka benar soal status Hiroto—dibuang berkali-kali oleh setiap pacar yang dikencani, membuat si lelaki madu masuk ke kategori jomblo-jomblo sedih kurang cinta kasih.

 _ **Pip**_

Suara tak dikenal terdengar tiba-tiba—seperti weker digital. Hiroto melihat ada notifikasi yang muncul pada layar di samping kepalanya. Sebuah _emoticon_ wajah tersenyum,

dan kalimat;

' _Apakah anda ingin makan ditemani oleh seseorang? Silahkan tekan tombol pada layar untuk memilih jawaban'_

Hiroto mengangkat sebelah alis, menekan tombol dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Jantungnya hampir copot saat sekat di depannya terangkat tiba-tiba, seperti pintu geser vertikal.

Dan semakin copot saat ia lihat sosok berponi aneh yang justru tersaji, sibuk mengatur rambut di meja seberang tanpa dosa—

"LHO!"

—sampai wajah Hiroto yang kebingungan dan tangan menunjuk tak sopan, ditangkap netranya yang menyorot penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kencan Super Buta**

 **Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rating T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC joss, Dialog semi non-baku, featuring duo kasanova.**

 **[Request dari Recchi]**

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang adam masih saling berpandangan. Pihak madu setia menunjuk, hendak mengutarakan opini, pun visa versa dengan si poni.

"Kamu si anak virtuoso itu _kan_! Sakakibara Ren!"

"Kamu kok laki-laki _sih_!"

 _Timing_ kompak, membuat keduanya kembali terkejut. Teriakan berbeda maksud, tapi cukup menjelaskan kasta di antara mereka. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa yang disebut Ren lebih populer, sampai Hiroto tahu julukan sakral yang mengindikasikan posisi kelas si poni di Kunugigaoka. Sedang Ren positif tak mengenal Hiroto yang hanya tokoh sampingan. Alih-alih, impresinya justru lain, dan lebih merujuk pada kepentingan pribadi.

Seperti; **Kenapa si teman kencan harus ikut berbatang sepertinya?**

"Tsk!" Hiroto agak tersinggung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh si pihak seberang— _memangnya salah kalau punya pedang dan duduk di depannya?_

tapi batal komplain saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanan. Amarah ditunda barang sebentar.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu. Pesanan untuk kari dan cordon bleu anda sekalian," dua piring diletakkan pada meja satuan yang kini menjadi sepasang. Si pelayan lalu tersenyum kepada dua orang yang menghadap sinkron ke arahnya, "Mulai sekarang, saya akan melayani anda sekalian sebagai pasangan."

"Paman bercanda _kan_?" mulut Ren mengawali protes, "Pasangan? Dia _kan_ laki-laki," tunjuknya dengan pernyataan yang memperjelas letak masalah.

Si pelayan masih nyengir, "Maafkan saya. Saat ini tidak banyak pelanggan perempuan yang bisa dikondisikan dengan usia kalian," si poni menatap pakaiannya, menyadari kesalahan fatal yang baru saja diperbuat, "Karena kebetulan seragam kalian sama, jadi saya pasangkan saja sekalian. Haha. Teman _kan_?"

"Samasekali bukan." Hiroto menimpali, "Dia musuh kelasku, paman!"

"Hah? Jadi kau dari kelas E?" Ren yang baru saja menyadari, makin melebarkan bola mata.

"Wah. Kalau begitu kencan saat ini cocok sekali untuk mendinginkan kepala kalian. Barangkali bisa menjadi kawan setelah ini."

"Paman, plis. Jangan ngomongin hal yang bikin geli dong." Ekspresi Hiroto berganti buruk, semi jijik. Ren di seberangnya juga tak ingin kalah,

"Gondrong, kau kira aku tidak geli?"

"Bicara tuh dipikir dulu, poni gondrong!"

"Shhh, jangan berantem. Ada pepatah bilang kebanyakan berantem bisa bikin jatuh cinta lho."

"YANG BENER PAMAN? IUHHHHH."

Pria paling tua tertawa keras melihat dua orang kompak saling menjauhkan mukanya terhadap satu sama lain, "Kalau begitu, akur-akur ya. Dan selamat menikmati hidangannya~"

Si pelayan lalu meninggalkan keduanya dengan lengkung bibir 'U' yang tak bisa ditahan. Karena anak muda memang pada dasarnya belum pantas main cinta-cintaan, lebih baik mereka main pedang-pedangan,

 _Kan_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiroto pun berharap, seandainya saja ada tombol yang bisa membuat sekat di antara mereka kembali turun, menutup. Sayangnya tidak—alih-alih, Hiroto justru mendapati wajah si paman pengantar yang berdiri di balik meja konter, mengacungkan jempol dengan maksud yang-entah-apa. Bibir Hiroto ditekuk manyun sebagai respon. Menyendok kari penuh-penuh dan melahapnya dengan ganas.

"Hei, hei. Jangan makan kayak orang yang bakal mati besok dong."

Suara baritone lalu menginterupsi acara makannya. Membuat Hiroto mendongak, melakukan kontak mata, "Kecuali kau mau mati beneran karena kesedak wortel."

"Berisik amat. Urus saja makananmu."

Decakan keluar bersama dengan wortel yang disembur sengaja dari mulut si madu. Membuat Ren melotot makin ganas.

"Oi!" menghindari tembakan Hiroto yang kekanakkan, "Aku ngomong begini karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi mataku, tahu! Kau kira aku peduli denganmu?" wortel disentil Ren sampai jatuh dari meja.

Decihan membalas, "Jadi begini sikap asli seorang virtuoso penggoda wanita huh?"

"Ha? Kau mau kuperlakukan seperti cewek? Cium tangan dulu, sini!"

Hiroto menyipit ilfil. Ren menatap geli. Dua orang beradu pandang dalam ekspresi yang tak menyenangkan.

Lihat saja wajah di depan Hiroto saat ini. Menggeram seperti bulldog yang menemukan mangsa untuk dikejar dan digigit di bagian bokong. Ia tahu persis bahwa Ren tak menyukai kelakuannya, barusan—dan sejujurnya Hiroto pun juga sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tingkah yang tidak sepatutnya ditunjukkan di depan kenalan asing (atau siapapun) karena bersifat ofensif dan kekanakkan.

Tapi memang, kalau si poni eksentrik benar-benar tak bisa mentolerir semburan wortel dan bonus hujan lokal miliknya, Hiroto sudah siap jikalau harus melaksanakan gulat ala smackdown dengan Ren Sakakibara, sekarang. Badan tipe tauge, kacang panjang sampai terong pun bakal ia hadapi—sekecil apapun presentasenya untuk menang.

Hiroto bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangan. Mengambil ancang-ancang dalam posisi duduk untuk membalas serangan (kalau memang ada).

Sampai pergerakan yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Bukan—bukan tinju tiba-tiba yang melayang ke mukanya dan tak sempat diantisipasi. Tapi gerak bibir yang tidak diharapkan.

"Oke sori—"

Hiroto mengedip cepat. Sepenggal frasa, meluncur ringan dari si poni sebagai pemecah suasana. Kepalan tangan Hiroto terlepas perlahan-lahan, " _Mood_ -ku sedang jelek, dan tiba-tiba saja partner makanku di restoran ini laki-laki, jadi aku melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu. Sori," maafnya diulang, lebih deskriptif. Hiroto masih setia mengedip kagok. Sayang sekali tak ada sahutan yang membalas. Membuat Ren menekuk dahi, melihat sosok di depannya yang memandang beku tanpa niat berbicara.

"Oi. Jagung."

"Namaku Maehara!" sambaran didapat. Wajah Hiroto kembali berwarna.

"Makanya jangan diam dong. Bikin canggung saja."

"Yang bikin canggung itu kau sendiri, tahu! Minta maaf tiba-tiba—!" Hiroto mengusap kedua lengannya, bergidik, "Sampai merinding nih."

"Baru segitu aja udah K.O. Belum kurayu."

"HAH!" kursi Hiroto mundur terlalu jauh. Menciptakan bunyi yang mengundang mata di sepanjang radius penglihatan. Dengan malu ia kembali membenahi posisi, mengusap tengkuk dan menunduk kepada tiap-tiap kepala yang memandang. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Ren yang cuman bersiul, memamerkan gigi.

"Reaksimu berlebihan. Dasar polos."

Hiroto jelas tidak terima—sebagai laki-laki, harga dirinya baru saja dipermainkan dan diolok.

"Ckck. Aku tidak polos, sayang." Hiroto mencolek, di bagian dagu tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

Dan stroke Ren pun kambuh. Merinding, mendapati sentuhan dari kulit asing yang tak diinginkan. Hiroto di depannya membesarkan lubang hidung—begitu besar sampai bulu-bulunya keluar dari sana.

"KAGET KAN? KAGET?" meja digebrak bar-bar. Cengiran Hiroto makin lebar, "Tentu saja wajar kalau reaksiku berlebihan! Lihat saja wajahmu saat ini! HA!"

Ren tak terima dikalahkan sampai sini. Masa kasanova nomor satu se-Kunugigaoka kalah sama perayu abal-abal?

"Tsk."

Serangan selanjutnya datang, membuat Hiroto melawan gravitasi, berdiri. Dasi dari balik rompi rajut Hiroto ditarik keluar oleh si poni menawan. Hiroto tak sempat berpikir saat Ren mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian, nyaris menempelkan bibir pada salah satu pipi Hiroto yang menunjukkan celah untuk dikotori.

Semu menyeruak akibat kaget yang tak bisa ditanggulangi.

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi!" Hiroto lekas menghadang si bibir dengan telapak tangannya. Mendorong tubuh pihak lawan hingga kembali terduduk rapi, "Kau mau apa?! Becanda juga ada batasnya dong!" memegangi pipi reflek. Menjerit seperti perempuan.

"Ah. Jago beladiri ya." Ren bergumam seraya melipat kaki. Memangku lengan pada sandaran kursi. Sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan bertahan lawan—walau tak diungkap terang-terangan.

Sampai sini orang-orang berusaha untuk menikmati. Tidak ada sorot sebal, justru mereka menganggapnya sebagai hiburan dikala penat meradang. Mungkin memang para pelanggan yang mampir hari itu murni sedang kekurangan hobi. Atau mungkin efek pelaku saja—mereka termanja oleh dua kasanova dengan wajah di atas rata-rata (perhatian, saat keduanya berdiri, para pelanggan dari bilik pun bisa melihat seperti apa rupa mereka).

"Awas kalau macam-macam lagi!"

" _Well_. Aku hanya berusaha untuk bersikap professional—tadi."

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak!" Hiroto menginterupsi, menggeleng liar. Tidak terima kondisi hampir ciuman (di pipi) dianggap sebagai keprofesionalan dari sebuah kelakar. Iyuh. Laki-laki yang boleh mencium pipinya sampai mati hanyalah sang ayah dan Isogai saja. Jangan sampai daftarnya bertambah, "Tenangkan kepalamu, Sakakibara!"

"Kepalaku sudah tenang, jagung."

"MAEHARA!" ralatnya dengan ngotot berlebih, "Bisa tidak sih berhenti memanggilku dengan julukan?"

" _Well_ —rambutmu mirip jagung matang."

"Oh ya! Dan rambutmu mirip nanas yang kulitnya botak setengah!"

"TCH."

Dua postur kembali duduk menjauh, saling melipat tangan di kursi. Hidangan di depan wajah semakin dingin, kurang sentuhan dari pemilik masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sendok nasi terakhir di piring Hiroto telah masuk ke dalam mulut, tertelan, dengan napas yang menghela penuh kelegaan. Sudah terpikir di kepalanya skenario langsung pulang, melupakan kencan super buta yang saat ini dilakukan.

Hiroto tergoda untuk melirik pihak seberang, daging masih teriris setengah, keju-keju lumer pada satu titik, tidak berserak. Sungguh cara makan yang beretika, tapi tak efektif—bagi Hiroto—karena lamban luarbiasa.

Merasa diperhatikan, Ren membalas tatapan, membuat pundak-pundak Hiroto melompat—tak memprediksi kontak mata.

"A-Apa—" cicitan putus saat jemari Ren terlihat memanggilnya untuk mendekat, "Apa?" ulangnya, menahan jengkel.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Aaa?" dengan polos Hiroto mengikuti instruksi, menciptakan suara ambigu saat katup bibir saling menjauh. Terhipnotis total.

Detik selanjutnya bola mata tanah membulat kagok, menyadari ada sesuatu yang keras menghantam dinding bagian dalam mulutnya. Cair keju sempat menghiasi di sudut-sudut.

"Enak ngga?"

Hiroto tersedak, saat Ren menyuapinya tiba-tiba. Benturan kasar yang sukses membuat gusinya nyut-nyutan nyaris membuat Hiroto marah. Tapi semua teredam, karena citarasa daging yang di luar ekspetasi. Bukan kelezatan standar yang biasa ia temukan di restoran pinggiran—sampai-sampai sukses menundukkan Hiroto yang emosian. Pun akhirnya, mulut terkunci karena sibuk mencerna makanan. Hanya kepala yang mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, bersikap angkat tangan.

"Oh baguslah." Ren kembali menyuapi dirinya sendiri, bersikap acuh tak acuh. Hiroto di depannya meyipit, tidak puas. Memercepat tempo kunyahan, sebelum akhirnya menelan dan bersuara,

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Apanya apa?" masih menikmati hidangan, Ren tidak menoleh pada pihak seberang yang sudah mengangkat bokong dari kursinya.

"Tiba-tiba menyuapiku—"

"Oh ayolah, jangan geer. Aku cuman bosan," balasan selanjutnya membuat ubun-ubun Hiroto menguarkan asap imajiner, "Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburku."

"Aku akan pulang."

"Eeeh." Ren mendesah, terlihat tidak menyukainya.

"Kalau aku pulang, kau bisa menikmati makanan dengan lebih santai _kan_?" Hiroto tak bermaksud sarkas, hanya menekankan opininya saja, "Sudah ya—"

"Tunggu dulu," jambakan kuat bersarang pada lengan Hiroto yang ditahan. Jemari panjang menyangkutkan diri dengan keras kepala, "Maaf. Aku tidak sebenci itu padamu. Jangan pulang, ya?"

Frasa terakhir bergema di dalam kepala Hiroto. Berulang-ulang.

 _Jangan pulang, ya?_

Tidak—ia tidak tahu apakah suara baritone atau tatapan serius dari Ren yang sukses menghipnotisnya tak jemu. Hiroto kembali duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Lengan masih dicengkeram oleh telapak tangan lebar Ren. Sejujurnya ia pun tak sebenci itu.

"Uh … lenganku—"

"Oh ya!" Ren terbatuk canggung. Menghentikan _skinship_ dan kembali meraih garpunya.

Sekarang Hiroto yang menyesal, sudah kepalang duduk dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Gelas lemonnya juga sudah kosong. Memesan yang baru pun uangnya kurang. Tidak seperti Ren yang masih punya kegiatan—makan.

"Hei," tiba-tiba panggilan keluar sebagai distraksi pikiran, "Kau—tidak punya teman ya?"

Ren terbatuk lagi, mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sempat dilumuri rempah-rempah, sebelum akhirnya mendongak pada Hiroto yang menatap heran, "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Maksudku—kalau sebegitu bosannya, kenapa tidak mengajak si Asano dan yang lain untuk makan bersama? Mereka _kan_ teman-temanmu?"

Ren menelan kunyahannya lebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan, "Hm—kau tahu, niatku kesini _kan_ bukan untuk cari teman, tapi kencan. Makanya aku datang sendiri."

Ah, iya. Hiroto kembali diingatkan.

"Tapi ternyata malah bertemu dengan ja—denganmu."

"Hei, kau mau manggil aku jagung lagi _kan_?!"

"Ya sudahlah, terima apa yang ada."

Krik.

"Terus—" interval sempat tercipta, "Kenapa kau ingin teman kencan? Yang di sekolah belum cukup memang?" ya, Hiroto tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ren Sakakibara dengan perempuan itu seperti gula di antara semut-semut pekerja.

"Wah, pertanyaanmu ganda. Mau cari info ya? Naksir?"

"IYOOOOH." Muka ilfil kembali dipaparkan, "Aku BOSAN saja. Ngga jawab juga _no problem_ ," tambahnya, menekankan. Sembari pamer bahasa Inggris dengan aksen pas-pasan.

"Serius banget nanggepinnya. Kan becanda aja." Ren terkekeh pelan.

"Terserah," menepis tuduhan, Hiroto mengibaskan tangannya, "Terus? Alasanmu?" fokus dikembalikan pada topik semula.

"Hm? Kalau kubilang aku butuh kencan segar di luar karena sedang menghindari perempuan di sekolah, bagaimana?"

"Mustahil." Jawaban singkat dan cepat, "Orang yang butuh perempuan 24 jam nonstop sepertimu sedang menghindari perempuan? Mustahil," ulangnya dengan deduksi lengkap. Urat di kepala Ren menegang, total.

"OI. Caramu berbicara membuatku terlihat seperti seks maniak, tahu!"

"Ya memang _kan_?"

"Tch. Tolong garis bawahi ya," Ren mendecak, memainkan telunjuknya, "Aku ini dikejar, bukan ngejar. Paham?"

"Kau hobi merayu."

"Merayu itu umpan. Ditangkap bagus, tak ditangkap yasudah." mendengus bangga, merasa ketampanan berlipat, "Kalau aku dikelilingi, itu bukan bukti kengototan. Kalau aku ngotot, mungkin satu sekolah bisa mati memujaku, tahu."

"IYOOOH." Hiroto menjerit lagi, makin alay. Tidak percaya bahwa lelaki di depannya narsis di luar batas logika, "Coba dipikir lagi omongannya, ya."

"Serius kok. Kamu mau coba?" Ren memajukan tubuhnya, hampir menempelkan bibir di telinga Hiroto yang tidak terlindungi. Menghembuskan napas hangat yang menggelitik pori-pori, " _Sekedar info, perempuan paling senang kalau dibisikkan pelan-pelan, seperti ini_ —"

Bulu kuduk Hiroto meremang. Suara si kadal berganti pada mode rayuan level medium.

"Kau pasti mengerti, _kan_? _Permainan suara itu penting_ ," bibir menjauh, Hiroto masih terparalisasi, memandang dinding yang kini ditutupi oleh wajah Ren, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"B-Biasa aja ah! Biasa!"

Hiroto sadar ia mulai bersikap _denial_. Ren tertawa saja—entah berhasil membaca isi hati terdalam Hiroto atau tidak.

"Yaa pokoknya kau harus tahu bedanya don juan dan lelaki ngenes."

 _ **Jleb.**_

Ada lembing imajiner yang menancap di ulu hati Hiroto.

"Kau tidak datang ke sini karena baru aja diputusin sama pacarmu _kan_?"

 _ **Double jleb.**_

"Eh—?" respon kenihilan membuat Ren menahan napasnya, memerhatikan tiap inci dari kulit permukaan wajah Hiroto yang menegang tiba-tiba, "Eh? Beneran? Eh? khh—"

"Terus aja! Ketawa yang puas!"

"Sori—cuman kaget kh," Ren mengucek salah satu matanya, masih menahan kekehan, "Habis dari tampang samasekali ngga kelihatan."

Pujian? Atau ucapan kosong? Hiroto tak sempat bertanya.

"Jadi—siapa gadis beruntung yang baru saja melepas ikatan darimu?"

"OI." baritone volume tinggi—salah satu teguran implisit yang bisa Hiroto berikan saat itu, "Ngga usah banyak tanya, nanas."

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak begitu ingin tahu, jagung."

Adu mata kembali terlaksana. Cordon bleu yang teronggok belum disentuh lagi oleh Ren yang terlalu fokus menghadapi lawan bicara.

"Tapi w _ell_ —kuharap orangnya bukan _Girl A_ dari kelasku."

Hiroto banjir keringat tiba-tiba.

Memalingkan muka untuk yang kesekian. Menundukkan kepala, bak maling beha kegep warga.

"Eh?" suara yang sama kembali dilepas. Ada gelagat yang tak biasa yang kembali membuat Ren berspekulasi, "EH? YANG BENAR?" tambahnya, mengonfirmasi.

"Diam."

"EH—Serius! Yang benar mantanmu si _Girl A_?" entah kenapa perseteruan mereka berujung pada ajang gosip dan curhat-curhatan.

"Oh—sudahlah!" jerit frustasi keluar, "Ngga usah dibahas lagi si _mob_ itu—"

"Tapi serius, oi!" Ren menepuk-nepuk pundak orang di depannya. Mendadak simpati, " _Girl A_? Serius? Selera cewekmu payah sekali, Maehara."

"Oh ya?" netra cokelat menyipit skeptis, "Maaf saja kalau seleraku bukan cewek bintang lima!"

"Oi, aku ngga ngomongin fitur luar ya!" Ren mendecak lelah, tidak ingin disangka _menkui_ yang hanya menilai sampul tanpa isi, "Lagipula, kosakatamu benar-benar harus dibenahi tuh! Apaan cewek bintang lima?!"

"Bodooooo! Cuman karena jago literasi, ngga usah mengguruiku segala lah!" tangkisan menyingkirkan telapak-telapak tangan Ren yang menempel pada tubuhnya, "Orang populer sepertimu yang selalu di kelilingi artis bertampang Hollywood ngga akan paham!"

"Sori tapi—kayaknya imajinasimu agak berlebihan?"

"Bodooooo!" racauan tak terkontrol kembali dilontarkan, "Memangnya salah kalau aku suka wajahnya yang manis?"

"…jadi kau _menkui_?" Hiroto tak membalas pertanyaan terakhir, hanya mendengus sebal. Ren menggeleng saja, "Benar-benar, setidaknya kau harus bisa bedain dong mana gadis manis dan yang pura-pura manis."

"Maksudmu?" Hiroto menatap aneh. Bingung.

Ren menghela napas, kembali bersandar pada kursi, memotong dagingnya seraya berbicara, "Orang yang sedang kuhindari itu dia, asal kau tahu," lalu mengunyah, kembali melanjutkan santapan.

"Haah? Kok bisa—haaah?" sedikit kaget, tak menyangka bahwa ia dan Ren memiliki koneksi dari seorang gadis yang wujudnya berpiksel tak lulus sensor.

"Dia ekstrimis. Percayalah. _Girl A_ itu perempuan paling ngotot yang pernah kuhadapi seumur hidupku. Cuman karena aku pernah menolongnya sekali saat sesi belajar bersama, ia lalu mengikutiku kemana saja, memberiku bekal yang HARUS kumakan langsung di depannya, dan memaksaku untuk pulang bersama serta mengusir siapapun yang terlalu dekat denganku. Aku tidak suka dikekang, terlebih oleh orang asing!"

" _Gee_." Hiroto hanya menatap tak berselera, " _Girl A_ ekstrimis ya hm, iya aja." Ren tahu, ada sarkasme yang ditujukan padanya. Karena daripada ekstrimis, Hiroto lebih melihatnya seperti calon pacar yang (kelewat) perhatian.

"Oke oke, itu cuman bonus." Ren mengusap tengkuk, "Sebenarnya, aku marah lebih karena ucapannya."

Hiroto tidak tahu, apakah sekadar prasangka atau Ren benar-benar menatapnya lurus dengan suatu isyarat ketika ia berbicara saat itu, "Dan semakin marah saat aku melihatmu."

"Marah?"

"—Hei, kau sadar tidak? Mukamu agak tampan kalau sedang diam,"

Namun alih-alih jawaban, pernyataan tak koheren yang justru keluar, diiringi oleh sapuan lembut dari ibu jari di sudut bibir Hiroto yang terbuka kecil. Tercekat, menyadari fokus Ren telah berpindah dari netranya. Bulu mata Ren turun, kemudian. Mengibas pelan. Untuk beberapa saat, Hiroto mematung di tempat, merasa seluruh persendian di tubuhnya malfungsi karena hipnotis kuat dari sentuhan dan tatapan Ren yang menghujamnya dalam.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu memuji kosong seperti itu."

Balasan pesimis, ia lontarkan. Menepis tangan yang sama untuk yang kesekian.

Hiroto sadar dengan segala akal sehatnya bahwa Ren baru saja mengalihkan pembicaraan terakhir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya Ren tidak salah kalau ia merasa Hiroto terlalu polos dan kurang peka.

Seminggu setelah pertemuannya di restoran jomblo, belum pernah ia bersinggungan lagi dengan sosok si jagung, Hiroto. Nasib yang sama berlaku dengan _Girl A_ —yang sudah ditangani olehnya dengan cara memasang Gakushuu sebagai tameng setiap kali si gadis muncul bak pokemon liar. Wajah garang dan sikap tegas (bonus mulut pedas) Gakushuu terbukti memang ampuh untuk mengusir nyamuk dan serigala-serigala gatal. Ren jadi senang karena telah menemukan satu lagi manfaat dan keuntungan dari menjalin persaudaraan erat dengan sang ketua OSIS skeptis.

Hari itu ruang rapat nampak lengang—baru dihadiri oleh Gakushuu yang kerajinan dan Ren yang notabene-nya seperti tompel di pundak sang Asano. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum rapat OSIS dimulai, dan Ren memilih untuk diam, mengambil kursi di dekat jendela, bertopang pipi seraya menatap langit mendung.

"Ren, sudah berapa klub yang menerima keuangan dari OSIS bulan ini?"

"Oh—tinggal klub berkebun saja yang belum dapat."

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi jendela di depan hidungnya. Suhu udara di ruang rapat yang nyatanya rendah karena pendingin ruangan, semakin rendah berkat cuaca di luar.

Suasana melankolis membawa pikiran Ren untuk terbang ke hari-hari sebelumnya. Terbang dan mengingat cibiran melengking yang pernah ditangkap oleh telinga sehatnya.

.

.

.

' _Aku sudah putus dari cowok tak berguna itu dan kau masih tidak bisa menerimaku?'_

' _Apalagi yang kurang? Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?'_

' _Sejak awal bahkan aku memutuskan untuk mengencaninya karena bosan. Yang kusukai itu cuman Sakakibara-kun! Apa kau tidak percaya juga?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entah kenapa Ren jadi ingin membuka ponsel, membuka halaman pada kumpulan kontak nama. Lalu menggulir santai, mencari dan berhenti pada salah satu yang bertuliskan 'Jagung', menekan tombol sekali dan menemukan halaman kosong, tak berisi. Tak ada nomor, atau informasi pribadi.

Ren terkekeh geli, menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dalam saku, memandang langit di luar sekali lagi, dan berpikir.

Mungkin besok—ia akan kembali ke restoran yang sama dengan seragam lengkap seperti kemarin. Bermain judi dengan takdir yang diharap berpihak pada keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N :** AWKWWKWK. Nanges kenapa bisa nyentuh tiga ribu padahal ekspetasi ficlet karena scene-nya ya gitu-gitu aja cuman tentang Ren dan Hiroto yang rusuh di resto. Agak guilt trip juga sih bikin imej Ren yang ceplas-ceplos emosian—soalnya di wiki bilang dia paling 'normal' dan paling sopan diantara anggota Virtuoso lain. Tapi ya berhubung lawan bicaranya cowok dari kelas E, dan tipe yang keras kepala (oh ya?), mungkin bisa dikondisikan juga (?).

TBH cuman kepengen bikin RenMae gelut—bcs eik suka kenkappuru (memaksakan selera, iya). Padahal awalnya mau bikin Gakuhou x Maehara pake ide ini, tapi karena ada yang rikues RenMae, jadi kepikiran—dan baru inget ada si terong cabe yang bisa dihomo-homoin sama Maehara lawl.

Ya walopun fic ini ngga (gitu) homo sih. Tapi baiklah, emang fix gue jadi Maehara sentris. (atau uke Maehara sentris ya? Lol)

Btw, kepikiran lagi buat bikin sekuelnya. Tapi pair ganti jadi Gakuho x Maehara lel.


End file.
